Fuego y Tú
by AruBell
Summary: ¿Quién diría que un acto de traición contra Deku, llevaría a Ochako hasta el cielo? Ese cielo de éxtasis puro, donde él le hacía el amor de mil maneras distintas. [Katsuki x Uraraka] [Shouto x Uraraka] [Leve Izuku x Momo]
1. Preludio - Donde nuestra historia acabó

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a © Kōhei Horikoshi | Fuego y Tú, así como sus frases, pertenecen en su totalidad a © Hanny Bell  
 **Advertencias generales:** Uso de lenguaje vulgar | Uso (tal vez descarado) de OoC | Rating 13+ (por el momento.  
 **Pairing:** Shouto Todoroki & Ochako Uraraka | Katsuki Bakugou & Ochako Uraraka | Leve Izuku Midoriya & Momo Yaoyozoru  
 **Sinopsis detallada:** Después de haber visto a Uraraka besándose con Kacchan, Izuku, sintiéndose traicionado, decide romper su relación con ella, sin estar dispuesto a escuchar sus palabras; mientras Todoroki, en apoyo de él, decide hablar con Uraraka sobre el asunto, sin saber que tras esa charla se desencadenarían situaciones que lo llevarían a enamorarse de ella. En cambio, Katsuki se lamentará el hecho de haber utilizado a Uraraka para burlarse de Deku. ¿Quién diría que un acto de traición contra Deku, llevaría a Ochako hasta el cielo? Ese cielo de éxtasis puro, donde él le hacía el amor de mil maneras distintas.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Preludio**  
 **.**

"La venganza es dulce.  
"El remordimiento, amargo."  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **—Donde nuestra historia acabó—**  
 **.**

 **.**

.

 **•0•**

Uno, dos, tres...

Tres segundos. Tan sólo pasaron tres segundos desde que perdió la noción del tiempo y a ella le habían parecido tres mortíferas horas; tres segundos desde que vio su vida y su futuro pasar frente a su nariz, para escapársele como agua entre las manos; tres míseros segundos desde que lo vio tan cerca de ella y luego, nada.

Estaba tan absorta, tan ida y tan vulnerable que, si alguien pensara en atacarla, ella ni se daría cuenta. Y tampoco era que alguien quisiera acercársele por parecer una loca o excéntrica chica, en absoluto se trataba de eso. De todos modos, ella ya estaba acompañada... _Muy bien acompañada._

Dos brazos rodeando su cintura. Un par de ojos rojos que evitaban su rostro. Y unos labios que se apoderaban de los suyos. Unos condenados y carnosos labios.

Ochako se sentía mareada. Quería alejarlo de ella, pero por alguna razón, no podía hacerlo. Sus piernas se habían congelado en su sitio y sus manos se encontraban heladas, formando un par de perfectos puños sobre el pecho ajeno. La magia que sus hormonas producían era anormal, un delito. Como si sus labios hubieran concordado con la medida de los labios masculinos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se suponía que no debía de gustarle tanto. Se suponía que no debía estar haciendo aquello con ese chico. Sobre todo porque ella estaba en una relación... Una relación con el amigo de la infancia de ese tipo.

—¿Kacchan?

Oh, sí. Su _casi_ mejor amigo de la infancia.

La magia se rompió en un instante, cual burbuja siendo pinchada por el dedo de un niño pequeño. Estupefacta, abrió los ojos un tanto más de lo normal y giró su cabeza como si hubiera sido enfocada en cámara lenta, tan sólo para encontrarse con el dueño de tan melodiosa voz, que más bien, ahora no le parecía tan melodiosa; y finalmente lo encontró. De pie, ahí, frente a ellos dos con una cara digna de retratar y los puños apretados. Con los hombros subiendo y bajando aceleradamente. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de su ansiedad.

—Uraraka...

Y se olvidaba de una tercera persona. La misma que la besó sin motivo alguno.

La misma que sonreía con súbito descaro frente a los ojos de Izuku; que se burlaba a sabiendas de que el chico pecoso sufría a cada segundo transcurrido. Como si con aquella media sonrisa le dejara claro «quién era el mejor». Y sinceramente no lo comprendía. Ese rubio con complejo de sádico le restregaba a Izuku, _su_ novio, que se había besado con ella. Y que no le daba remordimiento alguno.

—Deku, yo...

Demonios, las palabras más simples se acomplejaban con cada milésima de segundo. Ochako quería decir –debía decir– que toda esa situación había sido un rotundo error; que Bakugou había llegado de la nada al salón de clases donde ella casualmente estaba sola y, sin darle ningún motivo o aviso, la tomó de la cintura con poca delicadeza, la acercó a su cuerpo y le plantó un beso. _Un maldito y sensual beso._

Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, ¿verdad?

—Ustedes dos...

Dos palabras, una frase inconclusa y una huída por parte de Izuku le hicieron saber que todo estaba acabado. Ella lo había acabado todo.

Y de repente, todo se volvió vacío, oscuridad... _Culpa._

Ochako Uraraka era la peor persona del mundo. Si antes se preguntaba qué tanto se merecía a alguien como Midoriya, ahora se decía que nada. Ella no merecía ser querida por alguien tan bueno y puro como el chico que ahora abandonaba el aula, con el corazón roto y las ilusiones arrancadas por ambos descarados. Le molestaba ser tan cobarde como para ir en su búsqueda y explicarle las cosas, en vez de quedarse en el mismo lugar, tan sólo observando cómo él se marchaba.

Pero si había algo que le molestara más que su propia cobardía, eso era el hecho de que aquel rubio explosivo siguiera ahí también, a un costado suyo y con la misma sonrisa arrogante con la que Deku lo vio. Creyéndose superior a todo el mundo, cuando en realidad no valía nada. Ni siquiera la pena de gastar el tiempo odiándolo. _Imbécil._

—¿Estás satisfecho? —Escupió con todo el rencor posible.

Él la volteó a ver con una mueca de disgusto, probablemente molesto por el tono ácido que usó en su pregunta. No obstante, pronto volvió a sonreír triunfal y se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a abandonar el salón, donde las clases terminaron hacía mucho tiempo.

—Sí —respondió simplemente—. Finalmente ese maldito aprenderá que no puede ni podrá superarme... En ningún aspecto.

Ochako sintió la sangre hervir. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

Y no era consciente de sus actos.

Una cachetada resonó por todo el salón y pocos segundos después, la mejilla roja de Katsuki ardía como el demonio.

—¡¿Quién rayos te crees?! —Quiso callar, sin embargo, se sentía tan furiosa que no le importaba en ese momento ser asesinada por Bakugou—. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de él?!

Y como era de esperarse, el temperamento del rubio ascendió con tal rapidez, que no sólo una vena adornó su frente, sino que también pequeñas explosiones rodeaban sus gruesas manos. ¿Quién se creía ella para golpearlo de esa forma? Estaba enojado, muy enojado.

El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo, después de que Katsuki la tomara violentamente de ambas manos y la llevara hacia la pared, junto a la pizarra, dejándola prisionera y con ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza; pero sobre todo, se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, con una mirada que destilaba ira y en cualquier momento explotaría, literalmente. Rozó su nariz contra la de ella y soltó un gruñido que dejó escapar un aliento masculino, combinado con el de ella a causa del beso reciente. Nunca antes Ochako había sentido por su compañero de clases, tanto miedo y rencor a la vez. Aquellos dos sentimientos pronto se convirtieron en angustia.

Si no hacía nada en ese momento, Katsuki la mataría.

—Eres una tonta... No sabes nada.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto?

No quería saberlo y tampoco se esforzaría por recordarlo. Lo importante ahora era que debía escapar de él; empero, la fuerza del rubio era tanta que no podía mover sus manos y las mismas comenzaban a doler. Soltó un gemido de dolor, mientras se retorcía debajo de él. _¿Por qué ella era tan débil?_

Se lo merecía, por haber ilusionado a Deku cuando sabía que nunca sentiría nada más que amistad por él.

De un momento a otro, el chico se las ingenió ágilmente para sostenerla con una sola mano, dejando al aire un puño para nada amistoso. Pretendía golpearla, no cabía duda. Y a esas alturas, a Ochako no le quedó de otra más que apretar los párpados con fuerza, esperando el golpe que daría de lleno en su estómago, o tal vez en su rostro.

Un golpe que nunca llegó.

[...]

.

* * *

 **.**

 **•1•**

Midoriya salió del aula como si hubiera visto al peor villano de la historia, dando largas y pesadas zancadas que hacían sonar estruendosos taconeos contra el firme piso de los pasillos. Una vez fuera del establecimiento escolar, se encontró en la puerta del inmueble con Shouto, quien lo esperaba pacientemente mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. Tan tranquilo e impasible como siempre.

—Midoriya, ¿estás bien?

¿Por qué tenía que preguntar aquello? ¿No se suponía que era uno de los alumnos más inteligentes de la academia? Bastaba con observar el rostro de Midoriya para darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y, tampoco hacía falta averiguar cuál era el problema con él si se ponía a analizar que anteriormente, había ido a buscar a su novia Uraraka y no regresó en su compañía.

Por su parte, Deku no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas que había retenido por tanto tiempo, desde que vio a su novia traicionarlo con su mejor amigo. Era patético al lloriquear por amor, cuando la ciudad era invadida por crueles villanos que amenazaban con terminar la paz y la seguridad para sus habitantes. Porque, en vez de estar entrenando para ser un digno sucesor de All Might, se derrumbaba sentimentalmente por Uraraka. _No podía evitarlo._

—Ellos dos tienen algo —Todoroki arqueó una ceja, a la espera de que continuara—. Kacchan y Uraraka me han estado viendo la cara.

El chico mitad albino se sorprendió, claro, sin demostrarlo. No concebía que una chica tan educada e inocente como Uraraka traicionara a Izuku siéndole infiel, ni siquiera llegaba a imaginárselo. Mucho menos con Bakugou, el chico más apático y agrio de la clase –y probablemente, de la academia—. No obstante, su amigo tampoco parecía estar mintiendo, por lo que le parecía una vil jugada hacia él.

Quiso opinar, pero decidió callarse y dejar que Midoriya le hablara al cielo, como si en verdad lo escuchara. Suspiró. No terminaba de entender el concepto del amor y el porqué la gente tendía a enamorarse; claramente eso era una pérdida de tiempo que solamente hacía sufrir a las personas y las volvía idiotas. ¿Acaso eran masoquistas?

Todoroki esperaba no enamorarse... _Nunca._

—Todoroki —el de cabello verde llamó, logrando que su compañero lo mirara de soslayo—. ¿Po-podrías... Acompañar a Uraraka hasta su dormitorio? No-o quiero que esté sola.

Definitivamente no deseaba enamorarse. Mucho menos de una forma tan patética como Midoriya.

¿No había dicho que estaba con Bakugou? Bien podía acompañarla ese tipo. Además, él no se llevaba tan bien con Uraraka, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si se llevaba bien con ella. No cabía duda de que el amor volvía idiotas a las personas.

Suspiró lentamente y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el aula, donde suponía que estaba la chica. Le restó importancia al sutil agradecimiento por parte de Midoriya y caminó perezosamente hasta perderse de su vista, en silencio y un poco molesto por verse involucrado en los problemas de su amigo. Ahora comprobaba que no sólo el amor podía volver tontas a las personas. También la amistad podía hacerlo.

No, no era eso.

Todoroki realmente quería hablar con esa mujercita para decirle unas cuantas verdades. Y si el idiota de Bakugou estaba con ella, mucho mejor. Su amistad con Midoriya lo valía. _Debía_ valerlo.

Empero, lo último que esperó al llegar al salón fue encontrarse con aquella extraña escena, siendo protagonizada nada menos que por los dos responsables de la tristeza de su amigo.

Entonces todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. Como si pudiera fácilmente pausar o retroceder las acciones de Bakugou y las expresiones en el rostro de Uraraka. El tiempo corría más despacio ante sus ojos.

Aquel rubio explosivo, manteniéndola inmovilizada en la pared y con el puño en el aire, repleto de chispas que explotaban una tras otra,, dispuesto a atacar; y ella, asustada y con la espalda erguida completamente hacia la pared, sin hacer nada por impedirlo. Incluso le pareció ver un temblor en su pequeño cuerpo.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no se defendía?

 _Esa tonta..._

No supo cuándo fue que el tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido; no supo en qué momento sintió pena por la chica gravedad; no supo cómo se movió tan rápido, siendo impulsado por el sentido del deber... Y lo que nunca sabría era el porqué miró al rubio con tanta furia, en el mismo momento que activaba su quirk en el lado derecho y le congelaba la mano con la que la golpearía, junto a la mitad de su cuerpo. Protegiendo a Uraraka.

Y cuando sintió sus manos ser liberadas, en compañía de un drástico descenso de temperatura, ella abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con Shouto. De espaldas, sosteniendo el brazo congelado de un iracundo Bakugou.

Estaba en problemas.

—To-Todoro...

—¡Bastardo! —Como era de esperarse, Bakugou bramó en su nivel máximo de ira.

Estaba en _muchos_ problemas.

—Uraraka... —Todoroki la miró de reojo, ignorando por completo al rubio.

—¡Te mataré! —El hielo del chico mitad pelirrojo se rompió. Bakugou explotaba por dentro.

Y Uraraka sabía que ese día, al menos uno de los tres terminaría muerto.

 **—Continuará—**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola, lectores! Yo soy la chica Bell y soy nueva en este fandom. No sé qué decir, la verdad estoy nerviosa al ser la primera vez que escribo para un fandom tan pequeño. Normalmente escribo para uno de los más arenosos (cofcofNarutocofcof) y voy a hacer un tour en diferentes secciones (Ya inicié con SnK xd).

Quiero decir que, no soy muy fanática de la pareja DekuMomo (Ni siquiera sé como se abrevia ese shipp), pero sí lo soy de mi OTP Kacchako y comienzo a interesarme en Shouchako (tampoco sé cómo se abrevia, disculpen), así que, en vista de que no hay muchos fics (prácticamente ninguno) con este triángulo, he decidido hacer uno. Todo sea por hacer crecer al fandom.

Y bueno, tengo planeado hacer de este fic algo corto, además de que es una prueba piloto, pero si se dan las circunstancias y recibe la aceptación de ustedes, lo clasificaré como un fic oficial y tal vez long. Todo depende de ustedes.

Y si les gustó, o tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en hacérmelo saber con un lindo rw, escribiendo ahí abajito ⬇⬇ normalmente respondo antes de subir el capítulo siguiente.

Ya, para no hacer esto tan extenso, me despido.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	2. El inicio del caos

**Advertencias generales:** Uso de lenguaje vulgar o inapropiado | Uso (tal vez descarado) de OoC | Rating 13+ (por el momento) | Posible spoiler (esto se sitúa después del arco de rescate de Kacchan)

 **•**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **Capítulo uno**

•  
"El primer paso para creer en el amor, es creer en ti mismo."  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **—El inicio del caos—**

•  
•

 **•1•**

La tarde caía junto a un cielo de tonalidades cálidas y un par de finas nubes que adornaban la puesta de sol; pero la elevada temperatura ambiental seguía sin ceder ante los pobres estudiantes que se dirigían hacia los dormitorios, en completo silencio. Aunque ellos ni siquiera se daban cuenta, ya que estaban tan ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, que no prestaban atención a las inclemencias del tiempo.

Uraraka, por una parte, no dejaba de pensar en Deku y lo mal que debía estar en ese momento. Ella era consciente del cariño que él le tenía y traicionarlo de esa manera –con su amigo de antaño–, sólo le había provocado sufrimiento. Él no se merecía aquello después de haberse portado tan bien con ella; y ella, no merecía tener a su lado a alguien como él. Inclusive, no creía ser merecedora del amor, generalmente hablando.

Todoroki, por otro lado, sólo podía rememorar en su cabeza, aquella escena en la que Bakugou sostenía sin delicadeza a la chica en cuestión, mientras tenía intencionado darle un golpe que iría a parar a su redondo y sonrosado rostro. Él no conocía al chico explosivo como debería y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, empero, de igual manera sabía que por más temperamental que éste fuera y lo mal que tratara a sus compañeros de clase, no tendía a recurrir a la violencia física cuando no había ninguna necesidad; así que, encontrarlo de esa manera junto a Uraraka le pareció un asunto por demás extraño.

¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos?

—Uraraka —llamó la atención de la chica—, ¿puedo saber qué fue lo que pasó hace un rato?

Shouto Todoroki no era un persona curiosa ni mucho menos insistente. _Sin embargo_ , no se quedaría con la duda.

—Todoroki, yo...

Ella suspiró casi con agonía, como si quisiera que la tierra se la tragara. Ya intuía que la conversación con Shouto se haría presente en cualquier momento y que justamente se ligaría a los recientes sucesos. Quería decirle a ese hombre que no le incumbía en absoluto un tema tan delicado como su relación con Deku, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Él no tenía la culpa de verse relacionado con ellos al tratar de defenderla de los explosivos puños de Katsuki y por consecuente, ser castigado por Aizawa con una semana de detención después de clases. Además, tarde o temprano se enteraría de la verdad y era mejor decirlo ahora que generar malos entendidos al posponer sus discursos.

También, quería desahogarse con alguien. ¿Qué más daba que ese «alguien» fuese Todoroki?

—Yo no quería terminar con esto así —comenzó, después de fruncir los labios. Quería llorar, pero quería hacerlo en soledad—. Desde que Aoyama me preguntó sobre... Yo estaba tan confundida que... —Por inercia se detuvo, haciendo que él la secundara—. Y luego, en el campamento, esa mujer me dijo que yo...

Todoroki, viendo la tensión de la situación, decidió tomarla de los hombros para hacer que se calmara, pues se estaba comenzando a exaltar.

—Tranquilízate —la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaban acuosos—. Si esto te hace sentir mal, no continúes. No estás obligada a-

—Todoroki —interrumpió ella, luchando por retener las lágrimas—, quiero que alguien me escuche... Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Después de manifestar sus palabras, Ochako se lanzó a los brazos de su acompañante, quien no cabía en asombro por tan impulsiva acción. Por que eso era, una acción que la chica había ejecutado por mero impulso; el haber rodeado el torso masculino con sus delgados brazos había sido un acto de protección a sí misma y a su martirio. No deseaba que la viera llorar. Ella estaba tan destrozada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era Shouto Todoroki a quien se aferraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a desfallecer. El mismo chico al que nunca había tratado como debía; el chico al que ni una pizca de confianza le tenía.

 _¿Y cómo tenerle confianza?_

Ese heterocromático era amigo de Deku. Y Deku estaba por sobre cualquier compañero de clases.

Además de todo, en ese momento Deku _debía_ odiarla, por lo tanto, Todoroki, Iida y todos sus amigos también.

Por otro lado, tampoco le importó demasiado que al día siguiente le recriminara por osar invadir su espacio personal tan descaradamente; ahora mismo, su silencio e inmovilidad eran la única respuesta que ella necesitaba para afirmar su propia necesidad. Si bien, no se esforzaba por corresponder al tacto de tan inesperado abrazo, tampoco era como si ella lo estuviera esperando, viniendo de alguien tan escaso de emociones como lo era Todoroki. Y aquello estuvo bien, le reconfortaba. Lo último que esperaba ese día era que él también la alejara por ser una _cualquiera._

No supieron cuánto tiempo transcurrió después de tan íntimo contacto, pero cuando Ochako finalmente se separó de él, se asomaba un cielo oscuro, tan carente de estrellas –los luminosos edificios de Japón ocultaban los destellantes cuerpos celestes– que era inevitable sentir miedo por estar en medio del patio, expuestos a cualquier problema que involucrara otra semana de detención, como si la establecida no fuese sufiente.

—Yo... Lo siento —la castaña se disculpó, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la manga de su saco—. Seguramente te hice perder el tiempo con mis tonterías, de verdad lo siento.

—No te disculpes conmigo —como siempre, su voz sonaba tan calmada y monótona que daba miedo—. Deberías disculparte con Midoriya.

 _Oh, no._ Él no quería sonar tan grosero con Uraraka, pero tampoco podía hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Ver su redonda y sonrosada cara le recordaba a la redonda y pecosa cara de su amigo, quien sufría por la misma causa que los tenía a ellos ahí, de pie en medio del patio de Yuuei, platicando de un tema del cual ni siquiera deberían tratar, porque era tan personal que sólo los incumbía a Midoriya y a ella. Pero claro, Todoroki no era curioso ni mucho menos un entrometido. Midoriya era su amigo y los amigos interferían en sus problemas cuando ellos mismos no podían confrontarlos.

—Tienes razón —Uraraka musitó cabizbaja, cual niña sermoneada—. Deku no se merece esto. Pero, ¿sabes? Bakugou me hizo dar cuenta de que lo único que siento por él es amistad... Y ese sentimiento lastimosamente nunca cambiará.

 _Mierda._ No debía estar diciendo todas esas cosas a alguien que era amigo de Izuku. El tipo no se mostraba ni un tanto interesado por sus palabras y, al verlo reanudar su camino sin mirar que le siguiera el paso, solamente complicaba la situación. Era obvio, Todoroki se inclinaría por su amigo y ella, junto a sus excusas baratas, no le importaba en absoluto.

—Ese no es un tema del que me gustaría hablar contigo —como era de esperarse, él se detuvo tras sus propias palabras—. Aunque... Ahora me dejas claro que sí traicionaste a Midoriya con Bakugou.

—¡¿Qué? No, no, no! —Uraraka pronto corrió hasta estar frente a él—. Bakugou y yo no tenemos nada que ver, lo juro.

Todoroki la miró con una ceja arqueada, pensando en la indiscreción que tenía. Prácticamente había gritado sus palabras, mismas que a él no le incumbía escuchar y mucho menos deseaba hacerlo; empero, después dio un largo suspiro y se encaminó de nuevo al edificio de las chicas, tras recordar que _debía_ acompañarla hasta su dormitorio, como la promesa no estipulada hacia Midoriya. Pese a que aquello implicara escucharla.

Por lo menos, ya no lloraba.

Y Uraraka lo siguió, no muy convencida por el rumbo que él estaba tomando. No obstante, no dijo nada. Después de todo, era mucho mejor seguirlo con el silencio acompañándolos, antes de que su subconsciente le hiciera otra mala jugada y se expresara tan abiertamente.

 _Por lo menos,_ ya no lloraría.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **•2•**

Momo podía ser una chica insegura de sí misma –aún–, algo tímida y demasiado racional si se hablaba de sentimientos, pues nunca se vio afectada por esa clase de cuestiones que hacían sucumbir al ser humano hasta despedazarlo internamente. Pero verlo así, tan perdido de la realidad y con una mirada vacía, le provocaban un estremecimiento que no podía explicar; él no era de esas personas que se aislaban de los demás ni mucho menos que se rehusaran a platicar con alguien. Fue por eso que le pareció por demás extraño que estuviera solo y con esa expresión tan abatida en su rostro a las tres de la mañana.

Ella tan sólo había bajado a la sala común para comer algo, pues no había cenado por haber estado toda la noche estudiando. Fue entonces que lo encontró en ese lugar, como si nada importara; y él ni siquiera se hubo dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que dedujo que su trance debía ser importante.

Se acercó con cautela hasta donde estaba sentado y de igual manera tomó asiento a un lado de él, en el mullido sillón que ahora parecía ser una buena cama para Midoriya; y lo miró de reojo, tratando de hacerse notar ante él; hasta que lo consiguió. El chico giró lentamente su cabeza hasta quedar de frente a ella y pronto pegó un respingo, gritando en el proceso.

—Ya-Yaoyorozu... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Momo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tal vez la había visto tan despeinada y desarreglada, que inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de un fantasma. Por instinto, comenzó a desenredar sus alborotados cabellos azabache, sin atreverse a mirar al descolocado Izuku.

—Yo t-tenía hambre —explicó mientras continuaba con su acción—. Pero como te vi aquí ta-an afligido, me pregunté lo mismo, Midoriya. ¿Es-estás bien?

Al parecer, había hecho la pregunta equivocada. El aspecto del pecoso era tan deplorable, que ni siquiera hacía falta cuestionar si algo había mal en él. Momo se abofeteó mentalmente después de observar que Midoriya se tensaba en su lugar, con las pupilas de sus verdosos ojos cayendo en picada al suelo. Tal vez estaba siendo inoportuna, cuando su compañero de clases deseaba estar en soledad –de lo contrario, no se hubiera quedado en silencio–. Pero Midoriya era tan amable que incluso dudaba que la corriera de ahí, aunque fuese cordialmente.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

No quiso indagar más. Supo que le mintió –él no era un chico que supiera hacerlo– y por algo había sido; ella no era una amiga cercana como para que le contase sus inquietudes y problemas, y por ello no se metería en su decisión. Aunque de igual manera, Yaoyorozu sí que se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus compañeros.

—Midoriya —apretó sus rodillas con ambas manos—, sé que no soy tu amiga y que tampoco confías en mí. Pero si en algún momento llegas a necesitar algo, no dudes en buscarme.

Esta vez él alzó la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos aceitunados de la chica, que lo esquivaban con maestría; parpadeó un par de veces, confundido por que ella se ofreciera a escucharlo. No era que le molestara o le sorprendiera, sino que, por más que lo intentara, sentía en su interior que estaba traicionando a Uraraka al estar a solas con una chica, pese a que ella lo hubo hecho en primera instancia.

Y _de nuevo_ , su mundo se vino abajo.

—No es eso, Yaoyorozu —suspiró, tratando de sonreír—. Yo te considero mi amiga... Agradezco mucho tu amabilidad, en serio.

Momo asintió un par de veces y se levantó del sillón, dispuesta a ir a la cocina y comer un poco. No lo obligaría a hablar si él no quería, ni tampoco se quedaría ahí si su presencia no era bien recibida; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera realizar su cometido, Izuku la llamó:

—¡Yaoyorozu! —vociferó, haciendo que la aludida detuviera sus pasos—. No te vayas, por favor...

Es que no podía estar solo, de lo contrario, volvería a llorar por Uraraka. Él no quería eso. _Necesitaba_ la compañía de alguien, aunque fuese tan sólo para compartir el ameno silencio que los rodeaba; aunque no pudiera desahogarse como realmente deseaba, por miedo a las opiniones ajenas... Aunque tuviera que tragarse sus palabras para no quedar como un idiota.

Momo sonrió comprensiva. Tal vez su hambre podría esperar un poco más, pero un corazón destrozado como el de Midoriya no. _¿Cómo lo sabía?_ Simple, una persona tan transparente como él solamente podía sufrir en silencio si tenía el corazón destrozado. Lo que desconocía era la razón por la cual pudiese estar así. Por ahora no tenía sentido averiguar algo sin razón, así que, simplemente regresó a su lugar y nuevamente se sentó donde antes, con el mismo silencio que momentos atrás tenían ambos. Empero, estaba bien así.

Porque no hacían falta palabras para volver fresco el ambiente.

Tampoco miradas que se volvieran cuestiones indirectas.

Midoriya al menos _ya no sufría_ en soledad.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **•3•**

Un nuevo día de clases en Yuuei se hacía presente y, con él, nuevas actividades por realizar. Todo había comenzado de manera normal –como todos los días–, no obstante, lo que tenía la perfecta expectativa para convertirse en un rato agradable, pronto se arruinó con la llegada de un par de alumnos que Uraraka se esforzaba por ignorar.

Esa mañana se hubo levantado más temprano de lo normal, todo para no encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros en la sala común; desayunó lo estrictamente necesario y salió de ahí cuando escuchó a lo lejos un par de voces, seguramente de Iida y Yaomomo. No importaba, se dirigió al salón de clases con el objeto de estar un momento más a solas.

Su tranquilidad duró poco, ya que minutos después ingresaron Mina y Tsuyu, quienes se sorprendieron de que fuese ella la primera alumna en llegar y no los ejemplares y dedicados. Lo que Uraraka menos deseaba era entablar una conversación con el par de chicas; si bien, eran sus amigas, pero ese día no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, por miedo a que le preguntaran sobre su relación con Deku.

—Creí que estarías con Midoriya —y ahí estaba Mina, comentando sin pensar—, y que llegarían juntos, como en estos últimos días.

¿Y ahora, que decía? Las mentiras no se le daban bien y tampoco era como si quisiera ocultar la verdad. Solamente no deseaba hacerlo en ese momento, en el que se encontraba tan confundida para siquiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Tsuyu, por su parte, se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Uraraka y dedujo que algo no andaba bien en ella, por lo que decidió intervenir, cambiando de tema, antes de que la charla se volviera tensa. Uraraka agradeció mentalmente la acción de Asui, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Su tranquilidad volvió a ella.

Pero parecía que el destino no quería que estuviera tranquila ese día, pues instantes más tarde, entró la causa de su martirio: Izuku Midoriya; con unas ojeras lamentablemente notorias y en compañía de su inseparable amigo, Iida –que no dejaba de parlotear acerca del deber de dormir como se debía–. Por un breve momento, sus miradas se cruzaron, pero para ella, el tiempo se detuvo. _Chocolate y Jade,_ se decían más que lo que debían con tan sólo mirarse. Y fue entonces que ella lo supo. Midoriya estaba tan decepcionado de ella –y tal vez furioso–, que prefirió evitarla desviando sus ojos al frente.

—Ochako, ¿está todo bien? Creo que-

—¡Hazte a un lado, jodido imbécil!

Tsuyu no pudo terminar su frase. Fue interrumpida por el sonoro grito colérico de Katsuki, que iba llegando con una cara de pocos amigos y, para desgracia de Kaminari, se topó con él y lo empujó hacia la pared. El rubio explosivo ni siquiera se preocupó por ser el centro de atención y le dedicó una amenazante mirada a Ochako, para después bufar y dirigirse a su lugar con evidente molestia, llamando también la atención tanto de Mina como de Tsuyu. Para la chica de piel rosa, ese era un tema interesante por descubrir en su compañera.

—Bakugou ha estado muy irritable desde que regresó de su rescate —acotó Mina, con aparente aburrimiento—. Ahora es prácticamente insoportable.

Ochako no prestó atención a la nueva conversación y se levantó de su lugar, disculpándose con sus amigas con un «regreso en un momento», dejándolas extrañadas. Se encaminó hacia la salida del aula, no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que Deku y Bakugou. Empero, en el umbral de la puerta chocó con un pecho masculino, perteneciente a Todoroki.

—Y-yo... ¡Lo siento! —Titubeó nerviosa, regresando a su lugar de inmediato.

El chico bicolor le restó importancia y se dirigió hacia su pupitre, pasando por alto el gruñido que Katsuki le envió al pasar a su lado. Como si no supiera ya que ambos, junto a Uraraka, debían quedarse en detención después de clases, gracias al temperamento del rubio.

Finalmente. llegaron los últimos alumnos delante de Aizawa, en el mismo momento en que la campana sonó, dando inicio a las clases. A simple vista, todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, _claro,_ si no fuera por las constantes miradas que Katsuki les enviaba, tanto a Uraraka como a Todoroki, para después volver su vista al frente mascullando maldiciones. Todoroki le ignoró todo el tiempo, no obstante, Uraraka no podía evitar devolverle las miradas con el miedo latente en su interior. Sudaba frío y tragaba saliva siempre que lo miraba.

Aquello, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para Midoriya.

—Como bien saben, los exámenes para obtener su licencia provisional se acercan —comentó el profesor una vez que todos guardaron silencio—. Es por eso que el día de hoy haremos una actividad, antes de entrenar con sus quirks.

El murmullo por parte de la clase no se hizo esperar. Algunos estaban de acuerdo y otros no tanto. Aizawa los silenció sin mucho tacto, obteniendo como resultado a toda la clase callada. Realmente no estaba de humor para soportar a sus estudiantes, cuando el día de ayer tres de ellos le habían causado problemas.

—Esta actividad la realizarán en parejas. Veremos cuánto apoyo existe en esta clase —sentenció con seriedad, mirando a sus dos primeras víctimas—. Bakugou y Todoroki serán los primeros. Todos, vayan a prepararse.

Estaba claro que el profesor no olvidaba la escena de ayer, donde Bakugou golpeaba la pared del salón, con la intención de acertar en el pómulo de Todoroki; y este esquivaba el puño envuelto en chispas, solamente para intentar congelarlo; todo mientras Uraraka era una simple espectadora que nada podía hacer, físicamente hablando. Bien pudo haber llamado a cualquier profesor para denunciar el acto. Era por eso que los tres fueron castigados.

Y ahora, los responsables de la pelea debían colaborar juntos. A Eraserhead le importaban poco las intensas miradas que éstos se mandaban –que Katsuki le mandaba a Shouto.

Ochako suspiró derrotada. Nada bueno podía salir de esa actividad.

Sólo esperaba que su pareja no fuese Midoriya.

 **—Continuará—**

 _Boku no Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi All Rights Reserved_

 _Fuego y Tú 2018 © Hanny Bell_

 _[Febrero 3, 2018]_

* * *

.

 **¿Sabías que?** Cuando le acontece un problema, el hombre no habla. Permanece en silencio y se encierra tras una muralla infranqueable. Es entonces cuando no nos escucha y no contesta a las preguntas. En esa soledad, el hombre busca sentirse autónomo para solucionar su problema: "Yo solo puedo. No necesito tu ayuda. Gracias". — _Es por eso que Deku no quiso relatarle a Momo sobre su situación, mientras que Uraraka tuvo la necesidad de abrirse con Todoroki. Porque las mujeres somos más expresivas a la hora de contar nuestros problemas._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **•** ¿Tardé mucho? Espero que no haya sido así. También espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. No pensé que tuviera la aceptación esperada y algo más. Gracias por eso.

 **•** Sé que los personajes estuvieron bastante OoC. Aún no me acoplo a ellos como me gustaría. Espero con el tiempo poder manejarlos como se debe.

 **•** Doy infinitas gracias a todos sus **favs** y **follows.** Mención honorífica a **Hitomi Fubukii, MissWolf, KamBukowski, BMadness, Alessannd Leto, Desconocida, evolvelove** y **KusoYuuko** por dejarme su comentario. Espero seguir leyéndolos.

 _ **Respuesta a Guest:**_

 _ **Desconocida:** Yo adoré tu comentario. De verdad, cuando publiqué esto no pensé que hubieran fans de este trío, pero con tu comentario tuve esperanzas en él. Te confieso que mi OTP igual era el Kacchako, pero luego llegó Todoroki y pues, aquí estoy, con mi OTP TodoChako. Mil gracias por animarme. Y espero que sigas leyendo, ¡saludos! ❤_

 ** _MissWolf:_** _Eres tú la que se merece mi amor. Yo normalmente shippeo a todos con todos (con algunas excepciones) y me da gusto que dos de tus pairings favoritos estén aquí. ¡Caray! Me siento como una pionera en el Kacchakotodo gracias a sus comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz. ¡Ah! Yo amo a Yaomomo, así que no te garantizo nada jajaja. Gracias por leer. ❤_

 **•** ¿Quieren otro capítulo? Esperenlo pronto. Y si les gustó este, no duden en comentar y decirme lo que les pareció.

 **• ¡Gracias por leer! •**


	3. Pensamientos equivocados

**Advertencias generales: uso** de lenguaje vulgar o inapropiado | Uso (tal vez descarado) de OoC | Clasificación 13+ (por el momento) | Posible spoiler (esto se encuentra después del arco de rescate de Kacchan) **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Capítulo dos**

.  
"La emoción de una persona fría, es tan significativa como la tristeza de una persona alegre."  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **—Pensamientos equivocados—**

.

• 1 •

Katsuki Bakugou no era una persona que se caracterizara por ser tolerante ni mucho menos amable con los demás, _en absoluto._ Más bien, era considerado el bravucón de la clase, ese que se la pasaba lanzando maldiciones a todo aquel que lo hiciera enfadar y poniendo sobrenombres absurdos a quien se le cruzara en su camino. Y de hecho, eso último le salía a la perfección, _casi_ natural; porque Katsuki Bakugou tenía una creatividad digna de admirar… Si tan sólo la ocupara en cosas mejores que un par de motes despectivos.

Esta vez le había tocado la mala suerte —era mala suerte, porque él no cometía errores— de ser castigado por Aizawa, junto al «bastardo mitad y mitad» y la estúpida «cara redonda», y todo por la culpa de esos dos que se habían topado en su camino a propósito —él no cometía errores, lo reiteraba—; ahora, no sólo tenía que quedarse una hora después de clases a hacer mantenimiento en el aula, sino que además, tenía que hacerlo junto a ese par de inadaptados, amigos del inútil de Deku; y para colmo, tenía que hacer equipo con el bicolor en una actividad que él consideraba «estúpida».

Porque Aizawa sólo quería joderle la existencia. Eso estaba claro.

—¡Mierda!

Exclamó mientras caminaba hacia el patio, donde se ejecutaría la actividad. Realmente no deseaba salir y ver la cara quemada de Todoroki; mucho menos los cachetes regordetes de Uraraka; o al nerd que le hacía la vida, un dolor en el trasero. No. Lo que menos quería, era ver a alguno de sus compañeros. Porque estaba enojado, _muy enojado._

Se encontraba enojado con ella, Uraraka. Con la chica que se encargó de arruinarle el cerebro con esa patética cara —que más bien parecía un enorme balón—, que se inmiscuía descaradamente en sus recuerdos más recientes. Con ese beso que ella le dio el día de ayer —jamás admitiría que había sido él quien la besó—, el cual tenía un sabor tan dulce que casi le provocaba arcadas… Con esa molesta sensación en el estómago, cada vez que recordaba los labios de Uraraka bajo los suyos.

—¡Bakugou!

Y ahí estaba ella. Llamándolo con esa aguda voz que reventaba sus tímpanos.

Él no respondió. Ni siquiera detuvo su andar… _Ni siquiera la_ _miró._

—Bakugou, por favor —ella insistía, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Gruñó cual perro rabioso y se detuvo en seco, haciendo que ella chocara contra su espalda. De nuevo escuchó su voz al quejarse por el golpe repentino en su nariz. No la soportaba.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! —Dio media vuelta y se encontró con su rostro angustiado. Le dieron ganas de cubrirlo con una enorme bolsa de papel.

—Y-yo… —Ochako titubeaba—. Tú… Deberíamos…

—¡Habla de una maldita vez! —Gritó, haciendo que ella tragara saliva—. Me haces perder el tiempo.

—Bu-bueno —la chica suspiró, tomando el valor necesario para encararlo—, después de clases, sería conveniente que habláramos con Deku.

Fue entonces cuando el coraje en él se desvaneció, para dar lugar a una sonrisa diabólica que le heló la piel a Uraraka. ¿Hablar con Deku? Seguramente había escuchado mal. Él no tenía nada de qué hablar con ese inútil ni tampoco tenía ánimo de verlo siquiera; y si esa mujer pensaba que le iría a pedir disculpas, o darle una explicación sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, estaba muy equivocada. No tenía porqué hacerlo, pues para comenzar, ella nunca puso resistencia cuando se besaron e incluso le correspondió. Y estaba seguro de que lo volvería a hacer si en ese momento la besaba de nuevo.

Las cosas que tenía que imaginar para levantar su ego.

—Deku está muy triste —continuó ella, con un atisbo de culpa sobre su rostro—. Necesitamos aclararle que lo que vio ayer fue un error.

—¿Un error? —Inquirió por lo bajo, asustándola aún más—. Deku es un error… Fue él quien se cruzó en mi maldito camino y lo sigue haciendo… ¡Ese maldito nerd de mierda! Y me importa una mierda si está triste o no, yo no tengo porqué aclararle algo de lo que no me arrepiento de hacer, grábatelo en la puta cabeza.

Se giró rápidamente, retomando su vista al frente y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia su destino, sin molestarse en mirar a la chica que se había quedado estática en su lugar, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna debido al shock formado en su cabeza. Después de todo, él solamente había dicho lo que pensaba, como siempre lo hacía; y si aquella fastidiosa chica se sorprendía por eso, no era su problema y tampoco se esforzaría por explicarle algo tan banal y estúpido como lo eran las sensaciones sentidas por un beso. No, definitivamente sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Y tampoco quería pensar en ella más de lo que podía controlar.

Ya suficiente tenía con el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los de ella y el vacío en su estómago que dicho recuerdo le provocaba.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **• 2 •**

Diez minutos habían pasado desde la orden del profesor Aizawa y los estudiantes comenzaban a preguntarse en dónde estaba el mismo. Ya todos se encontraban listos y reunidos en el patio de la instancia escolar, a la espera de que su sensei apareciera; aunque también faltaban tres estudiantes por llegar y ellos eran Ochako, Izuku y Todoroki. Katsuki se mantenía en un rincón, con las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme deportivo y la mirada gacha; Kirishima se mantenía a su lado en silencio, no obstante, lo miraba entretenido mientras analizaba —o más bien, trataba de descifrar— su comportamiento anormal.

Y es que, ¡hombre! Bakugou siempre se la pasaba insultando a sus compañeros y adulando que era el mejor cuando alguien mencionaba a Izuku. Ahora no se había molestado siquiera en lanzar sus típicas miradas coléricas hacia Sero, quien se burlaba ampliamente de él y el castigo que Aizawa le hubo impuesto —porque el propio sensei lo había dicho frente a toda la clase, sin pudor alguno—; y lo peor de todo, era que Mineta se reía abiertamente de él… ¡En su propia cara! Y el rubio solamente gruñó en respuesta, con la mente deambulando en otro lugar. Si eso no era extraño, Kirishima no sabía qué lo era.

—Algo pasó entre tú y Todoroki —no pudiendo contener más la curiosidad, decidió indagar—. Vamos, viejo, ¿por qué no me cuentas todo?

—¡Tch! —Katsuki chasqueó la lengua en respuesta—. Vete a la mierda.

El pelirrojo rió animado. Sabía que de alguna forma u otra, su amigo terminaría explotando contra lo que fuera que lo aquejaba… _Y él terminaría enterándose._

—No puedo creer que sigas metiéndote en problemas —como si no le bastara con reír, agregó con aparentemente desinterés—. Y no sólo eso, sino que ahora también arrastras a la pobre de Uraraka en _tus_ problemas.

El rechinido de dientes no se hizo esperar por el rubio, haciendo sonreír con nervios a Kirishima. Parecía que había dado en un punto clave, sin embargo, no tenía idea de lo que tenía tan alterado al chico. Indagar sobre el tema había parecido una buena idea al principio, _empero,_ al ver esa última reacción en Bakugou con la sola mención de la chica gravedad, lo hizo desistir de preguntar al respecto. Sí, el pelirrojo podía ser su amigo «más cercano», pero eso no significaba que aún le tenía respeto —por no decir, algo de miedo.

—Esa maldita cara redonda —para su sorpresa, Bakugou se atrevió a mascullar entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños—. Está junto a ese bastardo mitad y mitad… Otra vez.

El pelirrojo al principio no comprendió a lo que se refería y por consecuencia, frunció el ceño; no obstante, al seguir la trayectoria de la mirada rojiza del rubio y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que miraba hacia donde recientemente llegaban Uraraka y Todoroki, lo entendió todo. O al menos eso creyó. Porque, lentamente le estaba entrando en la cabeza, la idea de que su amigo finalmente mostraba su lado «masculino» en el que su atracción hacia el sexo opuesto se volvía inevitable. Y de inmediato su mirada brilló con una mezcla de diversión y orgullo.

Así que Bakugou no era gay, como él creía. Y también le gustaba Uraraka... Y _estaba celoso_ de verla con Todoroki.

No. Estaba equivocado.

Porque a Bakugou de ninguna manera podía gustarle esa chica, ni mucho menos sentir celos de Todoroki. Antes de eso, vomitaba… No. Él solamente se sentía furioso con ese par; tanto, que su subconsciente le ordenaba a gritos que les explotara la cara por conspirar en su contra, a los dos. Además de todo, ¿desde cuándo esos dos se llevaban tan bien? No, la pregunta correcta era: ¿Desde cuándo _mierda_ esos dos se hablaban?

Pero, como Kirishima no podía leer los pensamientos del rubio y viceversa, ambos seguirían pensando en sus propias versiones del problema.

Y al pelirrojo, se le ocurrió una idea. O mejor dicho, un plan para lograr que Uraraka y Bakugou interactuaran y se enamoraran. «¡Todo sea en nombre de nuestra masculina amistad!», pensó.

—¡Oye, tú! —Antes de que Eijirou pudiera pensar a detalle, el rubio explosivo se acercó hasta donde se encontraban Uraraka y Todoroki, dirigiéndose hacia este último y señalándolo con el dedo índice—. Ni creas que porque somos equipo en esta estúpida actividad, voy a trabajar contigo… Así que mantén alejado tu culo de mi vista.

El aludido ni siquiera se inmutó, pese a escuchar los gritos de su compañero sobre sus oídos. Aún así lo miró, tan inexpresivo como siempre, antes de decir:

—Está bien.

Bakugou no podía sentirse más furioso con su complejo de clases. Tanta neutralidad en su rostro cicatrizado le provocaba tortícolis severa. Tanto, que a veces llegaba a temer inconscientemente por su propia salud… _Bastardo._

—¡Y tú! —Esta vez señaló a Uraraka—. Si quieres que te perdone por lo de ayer, quita esa estúpida sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando Ochako se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo sin darse cuenta. Tal vez por lo gracioso que resultaba ver la expresión iracunda en el rostro del rubio, o la mirada intrigante del heterocromático; quien sabe, quizás era por estar en compañía de esos dos sin la tensión de por medio, como el día de ayer, casi como si fuesen _buenos amigos._ Y de repente sintió un escalofrío al recordar los hechos sucedidos un día antes: un beso, una decepción amorosa y una pelea entre dos hombres que ella no terminaba de comprender… Y sobre todo, Bakugou todavía no la perdonaba.

Bakugo no la perdonaba…

Perdonar…

De repente, su cerebro hizo click.

—¡Hey! —Exclamó, llamando la atención de sus demás compañeros—. ¡Tú no tienes nada que perdonarme a mí, porque yo no te hice nada! En todo caso, soy yo la que no te perdona a ti por besarme… ¡Tonto!

De repente, calló.

 _Mierda…_ Había hablado sin detenerse a pensar que no se encontraban solos ni mucho menos había sido discreta en su tono de voz. ¡Y ni siquiera le reclamó sobre el golpe que le iba a dar! Eso era lo primero que debió haber dicho. Ahora, todas las miradas se posaban en ella en diferentes sentidos; Mina y Kirishima, por ejemplo, la miraban con una mezcla de emoción e incredulidad, mientras que Iida y Momo la miraban con algo que ella no supo identificar. ¿Decepción? Podría ser. No quería siquiera pensar en ellos.

En cambio, Bakugou sonrió con malicia, mostrando sus blancos dientes y dándole a entender con esos insufribles ojos rojos, que estaba satisfecho con la reacción de sus compañeros de clase. No obstante, por otro lado se había sentido ofendido de que esa chica ventilara sus problemas a los cuatro vientos, como si no le importara que los demás se enteraran de sus «besuqueos» y que, encima de todo, le gritara como si estuviera a su nivel. No lo entendía en absoluto; hacía tan sólo un momento, ella actuaba temerosa de él; ahora simplemente tenía la desfachatez de elevarle el tono de voz y por si fuera poco, lo llamaba «tonto».

 _Esa pequeña idiota..._

Todoroki sólo se limitó a suspirar con pesadez. Era la segunda vez que la escuchaba decir las cosas sin sutileza.

—Bien, como últimamente los tres se han comportado _tan_ amistosos, síganme.

Ochako tragó grueso al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella, por lo que no dudó en darse media vuelta y mirar con terror a la persona que dijo aquello. Aizawa estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una aparente expresión tranquila en el rostro; sin embargo, ella sabía que se encontraba molesto, tanto con ella como con los otros dos chicos.

Y Deku venía detrás de él. Con la tristeza reflejada en sus grandes ojos verdes. Mirando alternamente hacia donde se encontraba Bakugou hasta donde ella estaba… Una clara señal de haber escuchado todo.

 _Maldita sea._ Ahora lo tacharían de cornudo.

—¿Y-yo también? —Cuestionó ella titubeante, intentando enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera su exnovio.

—Sí, tú también participarás en esta actividad, después de todo.

Ante la respuesta del profesor, Ochako no tuvo de otra mas que seguirlo en silencio, a la par de sus compañeros. No sabía si esto se trataba de un castigo extra por parte de Aizawa o no, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa actividad.

—Sólo espero terminar completa… —Murmuró para sí misma.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **• 3 •**

—¿Entonces… A él le gusta ella? —Preguntó dudoso.

—¡Así es! Nuestro buen amigo ya es todo un hombre.

Kirishima levantó el puño en señal de orgullo. No podía evitar sentirse emocionado por su amigo Bakugou, que le había dado la «grande sorpresa» de _confesarse_ atraído por una de sus compañeras de clase; y Kaminari, no muy convencido, tan sólo asintió, mientras miraba con cautela al rubio explosivo.

No era que Chargebolt no le creyera al pelirrojo, pero se le hacía demasiado extraño que fuera precisamente Uraraka la chica en discordia, siendo ella la actual novia de Midoriya —el mayor rival de Bakugou— y una chica bastante enérgica para alguien _como él._ Aunque también había estado por demás extraña, la escena anterior entre la chica gravedad y el rubio en cuestión, pues claramente había mencionado algo acerca de haberla besado.

—Pero de igual forma —Kaminari se encogió de hombros—, ¿Uraraka no es la novia de Midoriya?

—No…. Ya no.

Ambos chicos giraron su cabeza en dirección de la voz proveniente, encontrándose con un par de ojos jade totalmente serios. Midoriya hizo acto de presencia en cuanto escuchó la conversación —para nada discreta— entre Kirishima y Kaminari; y cuando escuchó su nombre en dicha conversación, decidió intervenir, antes de que se generaran malos rumores.

—Pero-

—No se preocupen —el pecoso le restó importancia al posible comentario del rubio, haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra relación nunca funcionaría… Ella está enamorada de alguien más y yo…

Decidió para con su discurso mal actuado. Estaba seguro de que si hablaba de más, se metería en un problema mayor. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata al hablar, diciendo que Uraraka estaba enamorada de alguien más, cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza… Y tampoco quería actuar como alguien _despechado._

—… Estoy bien con eso —concluyó con un suspiro.

—Pero ustedes quedaron en buenos términos… ¿O no? —Kirishima no podía evitar la curiosidad.

—Yo… Eh… Uhm… —Izuku balbuceba. Ni siquiera había hablado con ella.

Antes de que pudiera responder a la cuestión del pelirrojo, una fuerte explosión resonó en el lugar, haciendo que todos los alumnos voltearan a ver hacia el lugar del impacto. Aizawa no se veía para nada feliz y con un gruñido, corrió hacia donde el humo se disipaba —y donde sus alumnos realizaban la actividad.

El temor se apoderó de Izuku cuando escuchó un grito asustado por parte de Momo, mientras señalaba al lugar de los hechos.

—¡Uraraka está sangrando!

Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia donde apuntaba la morena, encontrándose a Bakudou sosteniendo en brazos a una inconsciente Ochako con un aparentemente golpe en la cabeza y sangre fresca bañando su frente. El rubio corría en dirección a la enfermería y Todoroki le seguía el paso, con la preocupación adornando su rostro por primera vez.

Uraraka estaba herida…

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Todo era tan confuso en ese momento que incluso se sintió mareado.

Uraraka estaba herida…

Aizawa mascullaba un par de maldiciones para sí mismo, con una expresión que denotaba culpabilidad. Les ordenó al resto de sus estudiantes que no se movieran de ahí, que pronto volvería.

Ella estaba herida…

Mina comenzó a llorar y Kirishima se acercó a consolarla en un abrazo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? No tenía idea, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que todo era su culpa; por no haber hablado con Ochako… _Por no haber escuchado a Ochako._

—¡Ella está herida!

Quiso correr hacia donde se la habían llevado después de haber dicho aquello, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera emprender la carrera, su brazo fue sostenido.

—Tranquilo. Todo estará bien.

Momo le sonreía con calidez. Tenía los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas contenidas, pero debía ser fuerte frente a él… Para que no volviera a llorar.

Y él desistió. Dejándose guiar por ella hasta donde sus compañeros no lo agobiaran. Había tanta tensión en el ambiente, que en cualquier momento podía desatarse la desesperación. Y eso claramente podría afectarlo.

Momo lo soltó, una vez llegaron a un lugar apartado del resto. No lo negaría, ella se sentía igual, o incluso más nerviosa que muchos de sus compañeros; siendo la vicepresidenta de la clase, su deber era ver por el bienestar de los demás. Y ahora una de sus compañeras se encontraba herida a causa de la rivalidad entre Bakugou y Todoroki, quienes nunca cooperaron en la actividad y terminaron dañando a la pobre Ochako.

—Tranquila… Todo estará bien.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que su respiración era irregular y su cuerpo temblaba. Pero el brazo de Midoriya sobre su hombro, la hizo volver a la realidad. Era patética. Se colapsaba mentalmente, cuando debía ser de apoyo para los demás… _Para Midoriya._

Y ahora, él le sonreía con los labios temblorosos.

Transmitiéndole la seguridad que héroes como All Might le brindarían en momentos de desesperación.

Porque todo estaría bien para ella, mientras héroes _como Deku_ le mostraran sonrisas tan cálidas y brillantes como la que ahora le mostraba.

 **—Continuará—**

 _Boku no Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi All Rights Reserved_

 _Fuego y Tú 2018 © AruBell_

 _[Abril 30, 2018]_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **¿Sabías que?** las mujeres están atentas a las necesidades de los demás. En cambio, para el hombre la visión es distinta: si cada uno se ocupa de sí mismo, todos están contentos. Mejor todavía: hacerse cargo de uno mismo es una señal de que se es competente. _—Katsuki es competente p_ _or naturaleza y bastante engreído. Es por eso que se negó rotundamente a la idea de hablar con Deku, porque de alguna manera, quería seguir rivalizando con él; Ochako, en cambio, sintió necesaria la idea de aclararle las cosas a Deku, para hacerlo sentir mejor, de alguna manera. Porque aunque no esté enamorada de él, sigue preocupándose por sus sentimientos._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas:**

→Esta vez tardé más de lo necesario. Pido disculpas enormes por ello. Y también espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente.

→En el siguiente capitulo (y tal vez algunos más) estaré narrando desde la perspectiva de Bakugou y Todoroki. Necesito establecer desde ya, una rivalidad "limpia" y sin tantos rodeos. No sólo en el ámbito romántico, sino también en el académico.

→Doy gracias infinitas a todas las personas que se han pasado por esta historia. Desde los lectores fantasma, hasta los usuarios anónimos. Menciones honoríficas para **Alessandra322, Annie, Guest, Natsu y Otsu, Rougue L'eto, JiJiYong** y **evolvelove** por comentar anteriormente.

 **Respuesta a Guest:**

 _ **Guest:** La verdad, yo tampoco hubiera pensado en este triángulo amoroso, pero la cosa se dio de un momento a otro y mírame. No sabes cuán feliz me siento al saber que te gusta esta historia y que te hayas animado a comentar. No todos los días se lee un comentario de un lector fantasma xd. Espero que sigas leyendo y comentes seguido. Me gustaría seguir leyéndote._

 ** _Annie:_** _A ti te agradezco el doble por hacer doble comentario. Tus palabras me llenaron de alegría y al leer que estabas esperando algo de ellos tres, me elevó el ánimo. No hay muchos fans de este triángulo y eso es algo triste. Pero en fin, espero que leas este capítulo y que te guste tanto._

→Ya saben la dinámica: si les gustó, o tienen alguna crítica (constructiva), no duren en pasarse a la caja de comentarios ahí abajo 👇👇 y decirme lo que les pareció. A nosotros los autores nos encanta leerlos. 💕

→Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: **Cuando Katsuki analiza.**

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	4. Cuando Katsuki analiza

**Advertencias generales: uso** de lenguaje vulgar o inapropiado | Uso (tal vez descarado) de OoC | Clasificación 13+ (por el momento) | Posible spoiler (esto se encuentra después del arco de rescate de Kacchan) **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Capítulo dos**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Y mientras la nube gris se interponga entre el sol y la tierra, no habrá calidez en el desolador ambiente."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Cuando Katsuki analiza—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **• 1 •**

 _«Aléjate de él…»_

Escuchaba una vez más. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sus párpados eran infieles a sus órdenes de abrirlos, sin embargo, la insistente voz en su cabeza era tan clara como aquel recuerdo y, el tono de voz tan nítido, que casi comenzaba a odiarlo.

 _«Te lo pido una vez más, por el bien de ambos…»_

Cada vez que lo recordaba pidiéndole aquello, quería llorar. No por lo absurda que sonó la petición a sus oídos, sino porque tenía razón… Lastimosamente tenía razón. Ella no soportaba más el hecho de sentirse una vil y traidora mujer que sólo jugó con una persona a tal punto de dañarla internamente; traicionando su confianza con palabras bonitas, mientras por dentro intentaba sentirlas. Porque en el fondo lo sabía certeramente: ella no amaba a Izuku Midoriya.

 _«Aléjate de Midoriya, Uraraka.»_

La voz de Todoroki en ese entonces sonaba tan severa y rasposa que, incluso tuvo miedo de él. Ochako no sabía el porqué de su —órden—, pero estaba casi segura de que a él no le gustaba ver a Deku tan triste… Tan perdido de sí mismo. Eran amigos, después de todo.

—Al fin despiertas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con una pequeña figura de espalda encorvada, mirándola detenidamente. Recovery Girl era una ancianita de buen corazón que trataba a sus pacientes de la mejor manera —aunque la mayoría de las veces los sermoneaba—. Y Ochako la estimaba, la admiraba. Así que sonrió levemente para no preocuparla, mientras tocaba su frente vendada.

—Lo siento, yo-

—Tus compañeros han estado preocupados por ti —interrumpió la mayor, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más serio—. No dejan de preguntar por tu estado.

Era verdad, había preocupado a sus compañeros de clase también, y quizás a su profesor. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había sido poco el tiempo que había estado inconsciente; lo notó al ver a través de la ventana, el cielo oscurecido y escuchar menor ruido que en la tarde. Seguramente habían pasado horas.

Estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, dejando ver a una de las personas que menos quería ver en ese momento, mirándola con un deje de molestia en aquellos ojos cansados. Por instinto, aferró sus manos a la sábana que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y tuvo el impulso de tragar saliva.

—A-Aizawa-sensei…

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Tras el suspiro del profesor, Ochako se sintió más aliviada, aunque no dejaba de sentirse alerta ante cualquier posible riña que él decidiera lanzarle. Sonrió y, posteriormente, alzó el pulgar derecho en señal positiva; el mayor asintió un par de veces, acercándose a ella lentamente.

—Debes saber que no estoy nada contento con la actuación de ustedes tres en los últimos días —inició con el regaño, ella lo sabía—. Pero también soy consciente de que por ahora debes descansar. Tuviste una contusión y lo que menos necesitas ahora son problemas. Así que decidí levantar tu castigo, a cambio de una suspensión.

Y Ochako quiso reír tan fuerte, sin importar que estuviera en la enfermería con Recovery Girl aún presente.

¿Cómo una suspensión podría aminorar sus preocupaciones?

Habían pasado tan sólo unas cuantas semanas desde el fallido campamento donde fueron sorprendidos por la Liga de Villanos y faltaba muy poco para los exámenes de licencias provisionales; no podía faltar a ninguna de sus clases donde podría perderse de temas vitales. Empero, a la vez era consciente de su indisciplina y sabía que era merecedora de tal castigo.

Y en el fondo —muy en el fondo— esperaba que también suspendieran a Bakugou y Todoroki… Por meterla en sus absurdas peleas.

—Ya hablé con los otros dos implicados —Aizawa habló nuevamente, encaminándose hacia la salida. Antes de cruzar la puerta, se detuvo para mirarla una vez más—: y le pedí a Bakugou que te acompañara a tu dormitorio… Por favor, no me den más problemas.

Finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándola sola junto a Recovery Girl, que pronto le ordenó abandonar la habitación porque ella quería descansar también; así que, una vez fuera de la habitación, se encontró con un Bakugou sentado en la pequeña sala de espera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión en el rostro que denotaba molestia —o tal vez ira.

Caminó con cuidado hacia él y, cuando éste giró su cabeza hacia su dirección, no pudo evitar pegar un respingo, recordando lo sucedido unas horas atrás. No era que tuviera miedo de aquel rubio o algo parecido; simplemente ver su cara de pocos amigos dirigida hacia ella, le seguía resultando un tanto extraño.

—Date prisa, cara redonda.

Se levantó de mala gana de donde estaba sentado y le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar; Ochako suspiró en respuesta y lo siguió por detrás, en silencio.

Él, por su parte, no dejaba de maldecir mentalmente a todos por ponerse en su contra.

Para comenzar, la actividad tan sólo consistía en buscar a Uraraka y robar una pequeña cinta atada a su cadera —algo tan simple como comer pastel— y el que había iniciado todo ese teatro era el idiota de Todoroki, que no quiso escucharlo y se lanzó en un ataque directo a Uraraka, mientras ella se encontraba distraída mirando en otra dirección —olvidándose por completo de ellos—; por lo tanto, no pudo esquivar a tiempo la ráfaga de hielo que iba directo a su rostro; y él, en un acto impulsivo, corrió hacia ella y la empujó sin delicadeza hacia alguna parte, explotando el hielo de su compañero hasta evaporarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta, Uraraka estaba inconsciente.

Y Aizawa le había aumentado su sanción… ¡A él!

Ese bastardo «mitad y mitad» se había hecho responsable de sus actos, pidiendo el mismo castigo que él; y por supuesto, el profesor no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar su petición y ponerlo junto a él una vez más: limpiando no sólo su aula después de clases, sino también el aula de la clase B, toda una maldita semana; conviviendo con ese imbécil sus valiosas horas de descanso. Lo odiaba.

—Bakugou, yo… —Uraraka dudó por un segundo de sus palabras—. Lo siento.

Se detuvo en seco. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no estallar en coraje frente a ella, pero al escuchar su molesta voz —y pidiéndole perdón— no supo si podía controlarse más. Quería gritarle que se callara, que lo dejara en paz y que se mantuviera muy lejos de su vista; que no podía mirarla a la cara sin evitar recordar aquel beso —el primer beso de ambos— que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de querer humillar a Deku de esa manera.

—Realmente siento que tengas que acompañarme —continuó ella, colocándose frente a él con la mirada fija en sus orbes rubíes—. Sé que no te caigo bien y que es mi culpa que los hayan castigado a ti y a Todoroki… Te juro que no era mi intención provocar esto.

Gruñó. ¿Acaso no podía mantenerse callada un solo minuto?

—Cállate —masculló, retomando su camino al edificio de las chicas.

Ella suspiró y de nuevo lo siguió por detrás. Ya no hubo más palabras porque ambos sabían que eran completamente innecesarias; Katsuki solamente hacía muecas de disgusto y Ochako suspiraba en cada momento. Esa situación los mantenía sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Por una parte, Ochako no podía seguir cerca de dos chicos que eran opuestos entre sí; Bakugou era rebelde, grosero, egocéntrico e impulsivo. Además de eso, la había besado sin razón alguna y le dijo que lo volvería a hacer si se le diera la gana. Simplemente no deseaba volver a hablar con él, y la razón principal era aquel beso; y Todoroki sencillamente era frío, directo, serio y el único amigo que de verdad le preocupaba era Deku. Ella no debía siquiera acercarse a él por el simple hecho de traicionar a su ahora exnovio. No merecía nada proveniente del pecoso. Y tampoco era como si quisiera tratar con el intimidante hijo del héroe Endeavor.

Por otra parte, Katsuki se sentía impotente y lleno de ira. Haber besado a esa chica había sido un mero impulso para demostrarle al imbécil de Deku que él era superior en todos los aspectos, incluso en el romántico. Pero aquello se le estaba saliendo de control. Él nunca esperó que fuese el bastardo mitad y mitad quien se pusiera del lado de Uraraka, ni mucho menos que tratara de protegerla en dos ocasiones; porque esta vez intentó cubrirla de Aizawa echándose toda la culpa.

Eso le molestaba. ¿Por qué precisamente ese idiota tenía que meterse en su camino?

Quería golpearlo. Pero también quería golpearse a sí mismo por actuar de esa forma… Él no era así.

Se suponía que lo único que le interesaba, era ser el mejor héroe de todos y superar a All Might; quitarse de encima a Deku y demostrarle a todos que él también podía ser un héroe, sin importar los prejuicios que la gente tuviera de él… No debía estar pensando en tonterías como lo era un maldito beso con la novia de ese inútil; ni mucho menos en lo que dicho beso le hacía sentir en ese momento.

—Uraraka…

Aquella voz… Esa maldita voz.

La voz que le hacía hervir la sangre en ese momento más que nunca, se manifestaba.

Todoroki los sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento. Llamándola a ella… A Uraraka.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Ambos voltearon hacia donde estaba el chico bicolor y, Katsuki sintió ganas de borrar esa mirada seria en el rostro de Todoroki. Empero, por otro lado agradeció mentalmente que apareciera. No soportaba estar un segundo más con ella. No la soportaba.

—Váyanse al diablo —dicho aquello, se alejó de ellos con dirección a su dormitorio.

Los otros dos solamente lo observaron retirarse en silencio y, cuando finalmente desapareció de su vista, Todoroki posó su vista sobre la mirada avellana de Uraraka, sorprendiéndola de repente. Él no era un chico que tuviera una amistad con ella o intentara tenerla, era por eso que el hecho de buscarla para «hablar» le resultaba un tanto extraño.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

El chico no respondió de inmediato; en cambio, dio un largo suspiro, desviando su vista hacia el suelo.

—Lo siento.

De pronto, todo se volvió silencio. Uraraka se quedó estática en su lugar, mirando hacia la nada con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro, no sólo por las palabras de su compañero, sino por el tono de culpabilidad que empleó al decirlas. Y es que él no sólo le pedía disculpas por el incidente causado en el día; también lo hacía por lo dicho anteriormente con respecto a alejarse de Midoriya. Él no tenía ningún derecho de meterse en sus problemas ni mucho menos pedirle alejarse del pecoso. Empero, no negaba que se sentía preocupado por el chico en cuestión; Izuku era su amigo, después de todo.

Y Uraraka no era muy diferente. Aunque no podía decir con certeza que ella era su amiga, sí era una chica por la cual se preocupaba. El sentimiento de humanidad hacía mella en su interior cada vez que la observaba sufrir en silencio por Midoriya y no podía evitar preocuparse por su bienestar. Era un futuro héroe y los héroes debían hacer lo posible por hacer sonreír a las personas a su alrededor.

—No debí haberte dicho que te alejaras de Midoriya —continuó—. No es de mi incumbencia lo que-

—No te preocupes, Todoroki —interrumpió ella, esta vez más calmada—. Entiendo que Deku sea tu amigo, y es normal que-

—Pero es que no sólo me preocupo por él —dio un paso más cerca de ella—. Me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por Bakugou… Ustedes tres me han estado involucrando en sus problemas. Eso no me parece nada grato.

Fue entonces cuando Ochako se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta. Todoroki tenía razón, a él no tenían porqué interesarle sus problemas amorosos y tampoco estaba obligado a pedirle perdón por su propia incapacidad para solucionarlos; también entendió que la razón por la que el bicolor estuviera con ella ahí en ese momento, esa meramente por estar indirectamente involucrado con ellos, sin quererlo. No había ninguna amistad de por medio —tal vez sólo la de Midoriya—, ni mucho menos un apoyo moral, el cual había creído tener todo este tiempo… En vez de eso, había un reclamo por parte del chico, por osar introducirlo sin consentimiento al espiral de problemas que generalmente su ruptura con Izuku.

Quiso llorar, sin embargo, hacerlo frente a él sería insistirle que se quedara como su paño de lágrimas una vez más y por lo tanto, aferrarlo a un conflicto que no le pertenecía. Fue por ello que en vez de decir algo, se dio media vuelta, con la intención de salir corriendo hacia su habitación y no salir de ésta hasta que la sanción de Aizawa hubiese terminado.

Aunque, no contaba con que Todoroki la sostuviera del brazo, impidiendo su cobarde huida.

—Uraraka, yo… —El tono de su voz no le gustaba para nada. Era como si estuviese conteniendo las palabras—. De verdad lo siento.

—No te preocupes por nada —no quería responder, sentía que las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento—. ¿Puedo irme?

El agarre en su brazo se suavizó y Todoroki se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Deja que te acompañe a tu habitación. Después de todo, yo soy el responsable por el golpe que llevas en la cabeza.

Ella intentó sonreír, empero, lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar su vista al suelo, apenada por recordar su torpeza al realizar la actividad. No le quedó de otra que aceptar la petición del chico, asintiendo levemente y comenzando a caminar lentamente, con él a su lado; era extraño que alguien como Todoroki tuviera la intención de acompañarla, puesto que no eran amigos cercanos y él debía estar odiándola por todo el complot armado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, el pasillo estaba en penumbras; tal vez era demasiado tarde o todos se encontraban ocupados. No quiso pensar mucho en eso y decidió despedirse de Todoroki, aunque al parecer, él no tenía intención de irse todavía. La expresión en su rostro denotaba inquietud; pero ciertamente era leve. Su estoico porte no lo delataba del todo.

—Todoroki, gracias por acompañarme.

—Uraraka —antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, las palabras del chico la hicieron detenerse—. Escuché que estarías suspendida esta semana.

—S-sí —respondió no muy convencida—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque-

Antes de que pudiera continuar, el agudo chillido de dos chicas los interrumpió. Mina y Tooru corrían en su dirección, gritando tan fuerte que incluso Aizawa, estando a demasiada distancia, podría escuchar; detrás de ella, le seguían el paso la mayoría de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Iida, Yaoyorozu y Deku, para la desgracia de Uraraka.

La chica de cabello rosa fue la primera en llegar y abrazarla fuertemente.

—Nos tenías preocupados a todos —comenzó a derramar lágrimas sobre su hombro—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ochako no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, agradecida con todos los presentes por preocuparse por ella y estar al pendiente de su estado hasta el final del día. Respondió afirmativamente, haciendo suspirar a más de uno, aliviando sus inquietudes. Sin embargo, aunque personas como Tsuyu y Kirishima le expresaran su alivio y posteriormente se despidieran de ella para ir a dormir, también hubo reproches de Iida por ser tan descuidada y, prometió hablar con ella el día de mañana, tal vez para sermonearla como el delegado de la clase.

Finalmente Mina la soltó y Midoriya, que se encontraba al fondo, se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar frente a ella y posteriormente sonrió afligido. Parecía que acercarse le resultaba doloroso y Momo, que no perdió detalle del comportamiento de ambos, lo notó.

—Me alegra que estés bien —dijo, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Después bajó el tono de voz, susurrando algo que sólo ella pudo escuchar—: Quiero hablar contigo después.

La castaña se tensó ante las palabras de su ahora exnovio. Aunque deseara más que nada hablar con él y aclararle las cosas sucedidas, no se sentía lista para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que había confundido su admiración hacia él con un enamoramiento; y que Bakugou le había hecho sentir más cosas que el pecoso con tan sólo un beso, mismo que nunca le había dado Izuku.

Para su alivio, Todoroki la tomó del hombro, brindándole la seguridad necesaria para sonreír y asentir a las palabras de Izuku.

Algo que Mina y Tooru observaron.

—Debo retirarme —el chico bicolor deshizo su agarre—. Nos vemos mañana.

Ella solamente asintió y Todoroki partió hacia su habitación; también lo hicieron Momo y Deku, hasta que sólo quedaron Mina y Tooru, que se miraban entre sí, con picardía —al menos la chica de cabello rosado, pues la expresión de la chica invisible era ilegible— para después mirar con una sonrisa a la castaña.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Tooru fue la primera en hablar.

—Sí… —Le secundó Mina—. ¿Desde cuándo Todoroki y tú se han vuelto tan cercanos? ¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver?

Ochako no respondió. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no les prestó atención, lo cual hizo dudar más a las chicas sobre su relación con Todoroki. Era cierto que hace un día era la novia de Midoriya, no obstante, el pecoso había aclarado por la tarde que habían terminado debido a diferencias entre los dos y que, ninguno de los dos sentía ese tipo de cariño hacia el otro. Algo extraño si observaban el comportamiento del chico, pero coherente si analizaban su relación romántica de semanas atrás. Ni Mina, ni ninguna de las chicas creían que esa relación fuera a llegar a algún lado.

Y ahora, les alegraba que hubieran terminado. Pero les alegraba más que su amiga tuviera la oportunidad de abrir su corazón a nuevos inquilinos.

¿Qué mejor que ese inquilino fuese Todoroki?

Entonces una idea se les vino a la mente.

—Bien, creo que ya es bastante tarde —la chica invisible tomó a su compañera del brazo—. ¡Nos vemos después, Uraraka!

—¡Por cierto, nosotras apoyamos esa relación! —Ashido concluyó, alejándose de ella.

—Si… —La aludida apenas respondió, sin darse cuenta de que a medida que sus amigas se alejaban, murmuraban cosas entre ellas.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Todoroki iba a decirle algo, pero ya no estaba. De hecho, ella se encontraba sola en el pasillo; así que se encogió de hombros y se metió a su habitación y se acostó sobre su cama, procesando las palabras de Iida, las miradas de Momo y la última frase de Izuku… Pero no pudo concentrarse en nada de eso, ya que lo último que pudo procesar su cerebro, era la cuestión de Mina sobre Todoroki.

—¿Él y yo? —Se levantó de golpe—. No, no, no, no…

No podía siquiera pensar en una amistad con Todoroki. Mucho menos deseaba que las chicas se hicieran ideas.

—Eso jamás…

Además, ya tenía suficiente con Bakugou. No debía acercarse demasiado al bicolor si no quería generar malos entendidos con Izuku.

—Todoroki no…

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su piel se calentó. ¿Qué significaba eso de que sus amigas aprobaban su relación?

Aquello no sucedería… Ni en un millón de años…

 _¿O tal vez si?_

[...]

.

* * *

 **.**

 **• 2 •**

Ya iban más de dos horas y Bakugou no podía dormir. Había intentado dormir en la cama, en el suelo e incluso en el baño; en todas las posiciones posibles. Empero, aunque el sueño permaneciera en él, era más grande su dilema mental y emocional en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

¿Cómo era posible que esa «Cara Redonda» ocupara la mayoría de sus pensamientos?

Desde aquel día en que peleó contra ella, en el festival deportivo, supo que esa chica sería un completo dolor de cabeza; con su aguda y fastidiosa voz dirigida con tanto ánimo hacia el «nerd» de Deku, hasta su actitud tan optimista y nauseabunda que le causaba casi el mismo efecto que la presencia del mismo Deku. Y para colmo, eran amigos y, más después, novios. ¿Cómo podían esos dos ser novios?

¿Acaso querían joderle la existencia?

Y no. No eran celos ni nada parecido… Absolutamente no.

Sólo no soportaba ver juntos a dos estúpidos que ni siquiera se habían dado un solo beso en toda su relación; un par de ineptos retrasados que se ponían nerviosos con sólo tomarse de las manos. Le provocaban asco, repulsión y ganas de gritarles un sinfín de maldiciones. Eso, hasta que una vez escuchó —por accidente, él no era ningún entrometido— a Uraraka decirle a Tsuyu que no veía a Deku de forma romántica y que, incluso él le había parecido más atractivo que su mismo novio.

Tal vez —sólo tal vez— por eso se hubo acercado a ella esa vez, para besarla y demostrarle a Deku que él podía quitarle a su novia si quisiera, porque era mejor que él.

Sin embargo, no contaba con una cosa: no dejaba de pensar en ese maldito beso.

Los labios rosados y húmedos de Uraraka aún se sentían presentes en los suyos, como si le hubiera tatuado su nombre para burlarse de él cada vez que recordara lo asquerosamente dulce de ese beso. Como si lo hubiera disfrutado cada segundo, sólo para molestarlo.

Era su primer beso… El de ambos.

—Maldita sea… ¿Qué mierda me pasa?

Jaló sus rubios cabellos con ambas manos, frustrado por no tener la respuesta a sus preguntas. De haber sabido las consecuencias sobre aquel contacto de labios, jamás hubiera pensado en besarla. Porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, por dentro sabía que quería más de Uraraka.

Un beso no había sido suficiente.

—¡No! ¡Joder, no!

Terminó gritando mientras se levantaba de la cama. Él no podía —no debía— pensar siquiera en esas cosas. Ella era Ochako Uraraka y la odiaba. No podía pedir nada más de ella que no fuera su distancia… No podía desear acercarse a ella y robarle otro beso.

Simplemente no.

Ni mucho menos podía pensar en una posible relación, más allá de lo que tuvo con el imbécil de Deku… ¡Joder, no!

 _¿O tal vez sí?_

 **—Continuará—**

 _Boku no Hero Academia ©Kōhei Horikoshi All Rights Reserved_

 _Fuego y Tú 2018 ©AruBell_

 _[Julio 30, 2018]_

 _._

* * *

.

 **¿Sabías que?** Cuando encuentran algo especial en una mujer, los hombres son rápidos para querer su relación. Las mujeres son más analíticas respecto a la relación. "Por naturaleza, los hombres pueden actuar de forma más impulsiva cuando sienten algo, mientras que las mujeres suelen ser más precavidas". _—Ochako sintió la necesidad de alejarse de Todoroki, puesto que no deseaba que alguien malinterpretara cualquier conexión que tuviera con él, además de que tampoco quería que sucediera algo parecido a lo que sucedió con Katsuki; él, por otro lado, se sintió confundido con respecto a Ochako, ya que no sabe exactamente cómo actuar después de la evidente atracción que siente hacia ella. Por ello actuó impulsivamente al besarla._

.

* * *

.

 **Notas:**

→ Creo que esta vez ha pasado más tiempo que la última actualización. Les aseguro que intento mantener el ritmo del principio, pero me es difícil con la presión que tengo actualmente. Sólo espero poder seguir actualizando en un lapso no mayor a dos meses.

→ Disculpen si en este capítulo no hubo DekuMomo, prometo que lo compensaré en el siguiente capítulo.

→ Doy gracias infinitas a todas las personas que comentaron anteriormente. Me alegra ver que cada vez sean más personas las que se atrevan a leer este fanfic y espero que ese ritmo se mantenga. Eso me hace saber que lo hago bien. También doy gracias por todas las grandiosas críticas que estoy recibiendo con respecto al OoC.

→ Si bien, esto es un triángulo amoroso, también quiero hacer de este fic, algo con tema "friendship", más que nada en la relación de Deku y Ochako y más adelante, la de Shouto y Momo, a la vez que la de Eijiro y Katsuki... Los protagonistas también necesitan apoyo emocional XD.

→ Para todos los que esperan un romance acelerado, este no es el lugar. De una vez advierto que los personajes se irán acercando rápido, sin embargo, el romance irá avanzando con un ritmo lento.

→ Nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo: **Katsuki o Shouto: El plan de Kirishima.**

 **• ¡Gracias por leer! •**


End file.
